


Absolutely Marvelous

by cryptidturtle



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Marvelous AU, billy marvelous au, billy practices magic after losing his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidturtle/pseuds/cryptidturtle
Summary: A drabble of Billy a new hero going by the name Marvelous slowly gaining the acceptance of Fawcett city after losing their beloved hero Captain Marvel.





	Absolutely Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

> Marvelous AU from yarryora on tumblr

Billy surveyed the scene around him, the carnage that lay before him. When he was Captain Marvel his fear was dampened by magic and replaced with courage, Achilles’ courage. But now, he was Billy. But he refused to be afraid.

When he lost his powers, it was an adjustment period, to say the least. It felt more like a grieving period, he lost a part of himself and his city lost its protector. He lost his way to stand up and make a difference. But not for long.

Though he lacked the powers of the gods he still had a magic affinity, that could never be stolen from him. So Billy worked, he trained, he studied, and he learned. Throughout the galaxies and dimensions, with the help of magic users across the multiverse he gained power once again. Though it isn’t what he had before, it is something and it cannot be taken away. Not again.

Now was his chance to prove himself the people who needed him once again as they have before. This was the first big attack on his fair city since he revealed himself as Captain Marvel’s so-called apprentice, it was now his time to fulfill his duty to those he swore to protect once more. Only now as Marvelous.

There so far hadn’t been any casualties, just a few injuries and a staggering cost of damages. Before things got worse Billy had to make his move. The few remaining people in the area eyed him warily as he approached. They hadn’t fully accepted him as their new protector, the loss of Captain Marvel too fresh in their minds. But they were too battered and bruised to refuse his help, they could merely watch.

Billy kept his face impassive as a professional but on the inside, he was filled with jitters. Little anxieties swarmed his head as magic already begins to buzz around him. He can feel it in the air naturally being drawn towards him. Like static electricity, keeping the air alive and Billy alert. Not unlike his lighting or the sparks of energy and magic he held as Captain Marvel. This was not the time for the past, this was the present’s time, this was Marvelous’ time.

He walked forward, step by step, light on his feet to the approaching foe. Those still at the scene felt the tips of their hairs stand up as he passed, some recounting chills as if it was dark magic. But there is no magic inherently good or evil, all shaped by intent magic just is; as Billy learned from Zatanna. He came to a stop and let his eyes close. The boy then internally reached down to his center of his being where magic lied and out to where it fills the air and pulls. He pulls it towards him and out, acting as a channel for magic to cross, simply offering good intent to guide it. Now that he’s centered his blue eyes flash open and he dodges a quick attack before sending out one of his own.

He’s more graceful as Marvelous, despite being rather clumsy outside the superhero gig, there was always so much power behind Captain Marvel that sent him spiraling into more than a few buildings. Although he can’t hit as hard without draining his energy significantly, he is constant and quick with or without the speed of Mercury. Though he seems like a weak little kid, he still outmatches or outwits most.

The fight’s over before he expected, his worries of not matching up to Captain Marvel made it feel impossible and yet it’s finished. His foe seems to be a wannabe supervillain who decided to cash in on Fawcett City’s resident hero change, judging from the villain’s complaining as he is lead away by the cops.

The dark-haired boy stumbles as he walks, his energy and magic temporarily sapped for now. Before he could find himself faceplanting however, he feels a steady arm helping him up. Billy looks up gratefully and spies a member of the crowd looking back at him. Although she still seems rather wary of him she murmurs a quick “thank you” and turns to leave. “Um, hey wait!” Billy finds himself saying before she walks away. She glances back “So uh that was pretty ‘Marvelous’ right?” He asks with his face curling into a bright grin at the pun. The citizen snorts, “Absolutely. Absolutely ‘Marvelous’.” She replies as dryly as she can while hiding a small smile on her face. “Get home safe, miss!” Billy calls after her as she leaves. As he turns to find an alleyway to slip back into his secret identity and return to his abandoned apartment building he calls a temporary home, he can’t help but shake the toothy grin he wears on his face. Absolutely Marvelous indeed.


End file.
